Dinx (Heartblade)
Main Articles: Heartblade (comic), Dinx (Main) '' Basic Info: '''Full Name:' Dinx (deencks). Her last name can be Toramo in some cases, due to Dr. Toramo being her adoptive father. Age: '''Biologically 16 '''Date of Birth: '''21st of Second Summer, Year 152 of Fifth Era. (This is actually the date that the story begins on) '''Race: Sentient Terran / Magichild (her body is entirely made of magic) Height: 5'3" Weight: 90 lbs - most people could throw her Homeplace: 'Born in Celestial Peak/Namleaugh Backstory ??? Personality Optimistic, childish, "bubbly", silly, cheerful, lively, kind, gutsy *She's incredibly stubborn *Extremely emotional *She can sometimes be a little inconsiderate, materialistic, or greedy, especially when it comes to things she likes. *Very social person, attempts to get along with everybody *Not as interested in romance as other girls *Hate is a feeling she has a hard time expressing. *She likes to store little things of interest in her pockets *She's very observant, and has a good memory. 'Likes: *sweets, candy, and especially chocolate *sugary fruit *cute things, even most insects, especially animals, especially Buffie *Clothes. She prefers to have several outfits available whenever possible. *soft things *running *flying *getting wet, if it doesn't damage her clothes. *playing with people and animals 'Dislikes:' *vegetables *darkness *being alone *getting dirty *fighting Notable Features/Traits/Etc. *Her eyes are an unusually luminescent hue of green. *She naturally emits a light magical aura, detectable from medium distances *She's unusually short, scrawny, and extremely lightweight, even for her stature. Relations/Affiliations *Adopted by Dr. Toramo, so she picks him as a father figure *Relates closest to Diji, so she picks her as a sister, and mother, figure *Attaches herself to Niko as a source of comfort *Likes most people, even some villains. *Not too fond of Lokard, but attempts to befriend him as much as she can, with the hope of revealing a good side in him. Skills and Abilities Fight Class: Mystic Cyborg, Long-ranged and Melee Blunt Damage. 'Primary Abilities:' Dinx runs off of her own body's naturally producing mana energy, which allows her to function and perform her abilities. Use of her abilities drains her energy, but normal activity does not. Her energy restores naturally over time by resting or by absorbing magic from other objects. Her abilities consist of shapeshifting (or "Metalshifting") her body into Sunsteel (magical light-energy-based metal), and shaping out new limbs, blunt weapons, or cannons that use Explosive Fire Magic to propel objects or her own energy to fire magical beams. Her body can return to normal with ease, but she can't metalshift, revert back to normal, or use magic if she's too low on energy (running out of energy while metalshifted causes her metalshifted parts to be stuck in that form until she can regain energy). Dinx lacks the ability to form sharp metal. There is no limit to the mass of metal she can form, except by what her current energy levels allow. At her natural peak of energy - about 700 mana - she can form up to 2x her body mass in Sunsteel, but she can form more of it if she has connection to a greater source of mana. Dinx's body is made up of about 1200 mana, but only 700 of it is natually accessible, because 500 of it must be used to keep her body and spirit alive. Falling under 800 mana left caused Dinx to start becoming fatigued, and blacking out when she hits 500. The more energy she uses, the longer it takes to restore. Recharge time is minimally effected until she gets around 800-900 mana left, and then it starts dramatically increasing. If she blacked out from low energy levels, it'd take her several hours to have enough energy (600) to wake back up. But it'd just take a couple minutes to restore her energy if she uses just 50-100 of her maximum 1200. 'Magic:' *Minor Explosion *Ember (small shooting flame) 'Athletics/Fighting:' *Due to her small, yet sturdy stature, she can run and dodge faster than most others *She's not very good at swimming, so while she likes general swimming, she sticks to shallow water *She has a hard time weilding any hand-held weapon. 'Mental:' *She has a vivid imagination *She can draw. She's not very excelled, but not too bad compared to the usual non-artist types. *She can perform small bits of magic, which are used to assist with some of her metal-shifted weapons. 'Language:' *Can only speak Terran, and can't fully read/write it. *She picks up any hints of Reunne language that Diji explains. Occupations *Helps Neko with his jobs. Outfits Dinx's fashion choices tend to hover around light hoodies, multilayered outfits, and bright/earthtone colors. Star Hoodie: Her most common attire. The hoodie has dorment magical properties, as it was woven with the use of threadweaving and supposedly enchanted. It's precise abilites are unknown, aside from the increased durability and protection against magic that threadwoven material naturally has. The hoodie has a front pouch, but is subtle and often unnoticable.The outfit is lightweight, is suitable for general temperatures, and allows her enough movement. Her undershirt's sleeves are a little too long for her arms, but are wide enough that she can metalshift weapons inside them without damaging or stretching out the fabric. Fire Hoodie: Another practical hoodie that's even more lightweight. Also has some small laden magic in it that provides her heat resistance. Casual 1: A lighter outfit. Casual 2: A basic and cute multilayer strolling dress. A little more formal than her other attire. Casual 3: A thicker, heavier hoodie for warmer temperatures. The sleeves are too thick and narrow to perform most of her metalshifting.